enciklopedijafandomcom_bs-20200213-history
Treće razdoblje – PRINCIPAT / Rimsko pravo
Rimsko pravo DRUŠTVENE PRILIKE GRAĐANSKI RATOVI, USTAVNO UREĐENJE DRŽAVE I PRIJELAZ NA PRINCIPAT * posljednje stoljeće republike ispunjeno je unutrašnjim borbama – nobilitas nakon ratnih pobjeda ne čini ništa da popravi položaj malih i srednjih zemljoposjednika, važno je jedino sačuvati političku vlast * zato dolazi do brojnih ustanaka robov'a (Eunus, Atenion, Spartak) koji su jedva ugušeni * 133.pr.n.e., tribun Tiberije Grakho donosi zakon kojim nitko ne smije posjedovati preko 500 iugera ''ager publicusa – to izaziva otpor veleposjednika, pa su i Tiberije i njegov brat Gaj Grakho ubijeni * također jača sukob između nobiliteta i vitezova koji teže političkoj vlasti * vladajuća klasa jedini izlaz iz krize vidi u centralizaciji jake vlasti – dolazi do prijelaza na pojedinačne '''diktature i principat * izdizanju diktature pogoduje stajaća najamna vojska koja slijedi vojskovođu zbog mogućeg plijena (uvodi ju Marije) * uz pomoć vojske, Sula je u trogodišnjoj diktaturi (od 82. do 79.pr.n.e.) izvršio mnoge promjene – kao predstavnik optimata, ukida reforme braće Grakho, osigurava povoljan položaj senatora - velikih veleposjednika protiv vitezova, ograničava položaj pučkih tribuna * iduću diktaturu uspostavlja Cezar nakon raspada prvog trijumvirata (Pompej, Kras, Cezar, 60. pr.n.e.) * on je htio uspostaviti monarhiju oslonivši se na populare i vojsku, ali je ubijen od republikanskih urotnika 44. prije Krista * republikansko uređenje nestaje raspadom drugog trijumvirata (Antonije, Lepid, Oktavije, 43.pr.n.e.), kad sva vlast prelazi na Cezarova nećaka Augusta, poslije adopcije zvanog Oktavijan – on postaje samovladar države OKTAVIJAN AUGUST * on 27. pr.n.e. formalno odlaže svoje ovlasti i uspostavlja prividni republikanski ustav * ipak, svojim položajem princepsa sve više potiskuje republikanske faktore (magistraturu, senat, narodnu skupštinu) * princeps – prvi magistrat u državi, ima doživotne ovlasti: * i'mperium proconsulare' – vrhovna komanda nad cjelokupnom vojskom u provincijama i Rimu * potestas tribunicia – ima pravo intercesije (veta) protiv svakog čina redovitih magistrata; ovu ovlast dobiva doživotno formalnim zakonom (lex de imperio) * uz te ovlasti, daje se birati za konzula i vrhovnog svećenika, odlučuje o ratu i miru, ima upravne i sudske funkcije, pravo imenovanja senatora – sve to znatno podiže princepsov ugled (auctoritas principis) * princepsova vlast nije nasljedna – izbor pripada senatu, ali velik utjecaj imaju volja pokojnog cara i mišljenje vojske * republikanski magistrati (konzuli, pretori, tribuni, edili i kvestori) i dalje se biraju svake godine, no oni su samo službenici bez ikakve vojničke vlasti * najviše funkcija zadržavaju pretori koji i dalje vrše civilnu jurisdikciju (uveden novi ekstraordinarni postupak) * nastaje i niz novih tijela, službi i činovnika: * carski uredi (officia) s birokratskim aparatom, carsko vijeće (consilium principis) * carska garda (pretorijanci) koju predvode dvojica praefecti praetorio, koji s vremenom postaju najviši carski činovnici i zamjenici cara u cjelokupnoj državnoj upravi i vršenju carske jurisdikcije * od edila funkcije preuzimaju praefectus vigilum (vatrogastvo), praefectus annonae (dovoz žita), praefectus urbi (nadstojnik sigurnosne službe Rima) NARODNA SKUPŠTINA I SENAT * narodne skupštine gube zakonodavnu, izbornu i sudsku funkciju – prelaze na senat i princepsa * sistem narodnih skupština više ne odgovara centralizaciji vlasti u rukama vladajuće klase * smatra se da je posljednji zakon donesen po skupštinama bio Lex agraria za cara Nerve 98.g. * senat je formalno predstavnik republikanskog ustroja, ali gubi većinu vlasti u korist princepsa, kao i utjecaj na vanjsku politiku za vrijeme Tiberija * senat postaje princepsovo mehaničko oruđe – i u stvarima gdje odlučuju senat i princeps, veća je uloga princepsa * senatus consulta dobivaju snagu zakona!! * i u kaznenom sudovanju, koje je od narodnih skupština djelomično prešlo na senat, konkurirala je kaznena sudbenost princepsa, koji je osim toga svojom tribunskom intercesijom mogao zaustaviti svaki senatov kazneni postupak * ta prividna dijarhija vrijedi kod uprave provincijama – kako bi preuzeo kontrolu nad senatskim provincijama, princeps imenuje svoje prefekte za upravitelje senatske blagajne (aerarium populi Romani) * senat u provincijama u kojima nema vojske upravlja putem prokonzula i propretora, a carskim provincijama upravlja car preko svojih legata i prokuratora * Italija još uvijek ima povoljniji položaj od provincija, jer tamo nema stajaće vojske ni zemljišnog poreza * municipia i coloniae su zadržale svoju samoupravu i nižu sudbenost * ipak, od podjele na okruge (Hadrijan i Marko Aurelije) i i Italija sve više postaje provincijski'uređena GOSPODARSTVO * u Italiji i provincijama napreduje razvo'j latifundija; propadaju mali i srednji posjedi, a stvaraju se ogromni posjedi u rukama princepsa (saltusi) * razvoj stočarstva, uzgoja maslina i vinove loze, opadaju poljodjelstvo i produktivnost robova * krizu primjećuju Plinije Stariji („''latifundije su upropastile Italiju, pa već i provincije“'') i Kolumela (De re rustica) * dolazi i do procvata trgovine, grade se ceste, mostovi i pomorske luke, nastaju radionice i tvornice keramike * uvoze se mirisi, dragulji, tkanine, slonova kost, zvijeri za cirkuske igre, drvo, ukrasni predmeti * razvija se zanatstvo * grade se trgovački gradovi (Aleksandrija u Egiptu, Petra u Arabiji, Palmyra u Siriji) * važnu ulogu dobiva novac – kovanje zlatnog i srebrnog novca je monopol cara Augusta * za potrebe činovničkog aparata i vojske sve su veći porezi, pa dolazi do pojačane eksploatacije provincija * carski financijski prokuratori brinu se za sredstva fiska, a uveden je porez na nasljedstva od 5% (lex Iulia vicesimaria) * već postoje ogromna carska dobra (patrimonium Caesaris), kao i careva privatna imovina (r''es privata Caesaris)'' koja nasljedstvom prelazi na carevu obitelj DRUŠTVO * prijelaz na monarhiju ne mijenja strukturu socijalnog poretka, samo se pojačavaju klasne suprotnosti * vladajuću klasu čine senatori i vitezovi, pri čemu su senatori ipak najviši sloj, kao zemljišni veleposjednici * August je pročistio senat te senatori sada postaju posebni stalež (ordo) nasljediv do trećeg koljena – potreban cenzus je milijun sesteraca * iako senat gubi nekadašnju političku vlast, zbog bogatstva još uvijek ima stanovitu nezavisnost, pa se sukobljava s carem * uvođenjem novih ljudi u senat, nestaju stare aristokratske patricijske porodice, koje je zamijenio novi sloj najbogatijih veleposjednika * drugi stalež čine vitezovi – cenzus za njih iznosi 400 tisuća sesteraca, a imaju trgovačke i financijske funkcije * iz viteškog reda, princeps je regrutirao svoje prefekte, provincijske prokuratore i druge službenike državne uprave te se viteški stalež postepeno pretvara u službenički aparat * od principata se počinje stvarati nova podjela na: * honestiores – pripadnici viših slojeva, aristokracija, imaju brojne privilegije * humiliores – ostali slojevi pučanstva * humiliores ''su robovi, poljodjelski radnici i gradski proletarijat koji životari od besplatne podjele žita i novca * za Augusta, više od 200 000 ljudi dobivalo je tu javnu milostinju jednom mjesečno * kako bi umirio plebs, organizirao je i česte '''gladijatorske borbe i svečane igre' * robova je sve manje, njihov položaj se popravlja – zaštićeni su od okrutnog zlostavljanja * između honestiores i humiliores stoji vojska: * pruža glavni oslonac carskoj vlasti * vojsku čine plaćeni vojnici, koji sklapaju ugovore o vojnoj službi na 20 ili 25 godina * po odsluženju roka, kao veteran'''i bi bili uvršteni u viteški red, dobili zemlju i posjede * Rimljani nisu olako dijelili rimsko građansko pravo strancima, jer ono sadrži brojne pogodnosti (oslobođenje poreza, pravo na ager publicus) i politička prava u upravi države * '''212. Karakala je podijelio pravo građanstva svim slobodnim stanovnicima carstva, osim peregrina dediticii koji nisu pripadali nikakvoj peregrinskoj općini tako je rimsko pravo prešlo u sve dijelove carstva i zamijenilo dotadašnja provincijalna prava * krajem republike, stari vjerski propisi gube na važnosti – August pokušava uspostaviti stari kult bogova, ali neuspješno božanske počasti počinju se iskazivati rimskim carevima (utjecaj istočnjačkih kultova) * carev'i dobivaju božanski nadimak ('deus Aurelianus), a pokojni carevi uvrštavaju se među bogove (divus) * ipak, pučanstvom se širi kršćanstvo kojim se izražava protest protiv vladajućeg poretka – zato carevi progone kršćane * na rimske pravnike počinje utjecati grčka stoička filozofija; ideje o naravnom pravu i jednakosti svih stanovnika carstva te ideje nisu se pretočile u stvarnost, pa je nastavljena eksploatacija robova * robovski rad postaje preskup i nerentabilan, pa se javljaju začeci kolonata PRAVNA VRELA U DOBA PRINCIPATA OBIČAJNO PRAVO * običajno pravo (usus, mos, consuetudo, mores veterum) koje nastaje dugotrajnim, općim i jednoličnim vršenjem u narodu; još uvijek ostaje izvor prava * ipak više nije tako značajno, jer raste važnost prava koje stvaraju pravnici i jurisdikcioni magistrati - danas tzv. pravničko pravo * običajno pravo oblikuje se onako kako odgovara vladajućoj klasi – često ga se koristi ako treba popuniti praznine, opravdati normu koja ne počiva na zakonu (npr. zabrana darovanja među bračnim dugovima) ili protumačiti neku odredbu * pravna vrela sve više gube na značenju, a javlja se novo zakonodavstvo princepsa * Salvius Iulianus prvi se bavi definiranjem običajnog prava; u 2. stoljeću izjednačava njegovu obveznu snagu sa zakonom, a njegovo važenje opravdava voljom naroda * ta volja nije izražena glasovanjem, nego dugotrajnim vršenjem – tako se izražava tacitus consensus omnium * zbog toga Julian dopušta da se zastarjelo pravo, uključujući zakon, može ukinuti dugim nevršenjem (desuetudo) * ipak, Konstantinovim reskriptom zabranjuje se da običajno pravo ukida zakone ZAKONI, PRETORSKI EDIKT Edit * krajem 1. stoljeća potpuno prestaje zakonodavna djelatnost narodnih skupština * neki od zadnjih tako donesenih zakona su: # lex Iuliae iudiciariae – uveden formularni umjesto legisakcionog postupka, donesen za Augusta (privatnopravni zakoni) # lex Iulia et Papia Poppea – zakon o podizanju populacije i mirala, donesen za Augusta # lex Claudia et tutela mulierum – ukida agnatsko tutorstvo nad ženama; donesen za Klaudija stvaranje zakona po narodnim skupštinama iščezava (posljednji donesen za vrijeme Nerve) * pretor također gubi na važnosti, pa donosi sve manje novina – tijekom godina počinju se preuzimati samo edicta tralatitia * oko 130. g. nastaje edictum perpetuum (trajni edikt), jedinstven i nepromjenjiv tekst pretorskog edikta. * redigirao ga je Salvius Iulianus, a taj edikt prihvaćen je po senatu na prijedlog cara Hadrijana * u edictum perpetuum je obuhvatio edikt gradskog pretora i edikt kurulskih edila * edictum perpetuum nije izravno sačuvan; o njemu saznajemo iz citata i navoda kasnijih pravnika * ti pravnici pišu opširne komentare pod nazivom Libra ad edictum (posebno Ulpianus i Paulus), a iz tih komentara su mnogi odlomci sačuvani u Justinijanovim Digestima * edictum perpetuum podijeljen je na titule s natpisima (rubricae), a njegovu najbolju rekonstrukciju izvršio je Oto Lenel; njegov se sistem navodi uglavnom praktičnim razlozima i povijesnim slučajnostima. SENATUS CONSULTA, CONSTITUTIONES PRINCIPUM Edit * početkom principata, zakonodavna djelatnost s narodnih skupština prelazi na senat * senatus consulta dobivaju snagu zakona i postaju izvor civilnog prava; nazivaju se imenom predlagača * princeps koristi moć kako bi predlagao senatu zakone koje bi on samo usvojio – senatus consulta postaju carski zakon'''i * oni se označuju i kao '''oratio, jer je car prvo u senatu morao usmeno obrazložiti prijedlog (npr. oratio Severi) * kako se principat formalno smatrao restauracijom republike, zakonodavnu vlast princeps provodi preko narodnih skupština ili senata – no, princeps počinje utjecati na stvaranje prava svojim odredbama * te odredbe nazivaju se carske konstitucije (constitutiones principum), a zbog careva autoriteta uskoro dobivaju snagu zakona * carske konstitucije javljaju se u 4 oblika: EDICTA * to su općenite obvezne naredbe za građane i magistrate koje izdaje car, a ne više programi djelovanja * primjerice, Karakala je 212. podijelio rimsko građanstvo svim slobodnim stanovnicima carstva (constitutio Antoniana) DECRETA usmena sudska rješenja, car ih donosi u sporovima pred carskim sudom tako car primjenjuje postojeće pravo na konkretni spor, a često i popunjava praznine u pravu, ili slobodnijim tumačenjem stvara pravna pravila najpoznatiji je dekret cara Marka Aurelija o zabrani samopomoći (decretum divi Marci) RESCRIPTA (EPISTULAE) * pismena rješenja i odgovori na postavljena pitanja i molbe * na pitanja činovnika i općina car odgovara pismima (epistula) sastavljenim u carskom uredu ab epistulis * na upite privatnika (libelli, preces), odgovor se sastavlja u uredu a libellis, te se piše ispod pitanja kao subscriptio * od 2.st.n.e. se stranke često obraćaju caru za pravno mišljenje; on sada ne izriče osudu, nego savjetuje suce * reskripti često sadrže rješenja koja su značajna i vrijede i za buduće slučajeve, a najviše ih potječe iz doba Dioklecijana MANDATA * pravne upute za vršenje službe, namijenjene carskim činovnicima i namjesnicima provincija * primljeni mandati unutar neke službe skupljali bi se u knjigu mandata (liber mandatorum) i prenosili na nasljednika u službi * uz javnopravne, ponekad sadrže i privatnopravne propise, npr. o neformalnim vojničkim oporukama KLASIČNA JURISPRUDENCIJA * u doba principata, Rim se približava raspadu, vlast preuzima princeps, ali pravna djelatnost dolazi do svog vrhunca pa se to doba naziva klasičnom jurisprudencijom * pravnici su posvećeni izgradnji privatnog prava, s naglaskom na imovinsko pravo i institut privatnogvlasništva * zadatak pravnika bio je očuvati vlast robovlasničke klase i osigurati joj neograničeno vlasništvo zemlje i robova * također, zbog širenja gospodarskih odnosa i trgovine potrebni su novi formulari za rješavanje trgovačkih sporova klasični pravnici uspješno izvršavaju ove zadatke, pri čemu imaju veliku podršku princepsa * zato oni imaju visok socijalni ugled i često dobivaju visoke položaje (carski službenici, članovi consiliuma, prefekti), npr. Ulpijan, Papinijan, Paulus OBILJEŽJA KLASIČNE PRAVNE DJELATNOSTI * djelatnost rimskih pravnika je praktična i kazuistička – rješavaju pojedine stvarne slučajeve (casus) * usavršavaju pravnu tehniku, logičnost i dosljednost, stvarajući tako univerzalno pravo * rimski pravnici ne bave se apstraktnom teorijom ni filozofijom, kao ni pravnom historijom (iznimka Sekst Pomponije) * iako su im opći pojmovi dobro poznati, izbjegavaju njihovo definiranje – "omnis definitio in iure civili periculosa est" - svaka definicija u građanskom pravu je opasna. * nije razvijen osjećaj za pravnu sistematiku, pa su donekle sistematizirana samo djela namijenjena pravnoj poduci * sistematski prikaz daju Gajeve i Justinijanove "Institucije". * određene sisteme civilnog prava postavljaju tek Q.M. Scaevola i Massurius Sabinus jedini kratki povijesno - historijski pregled njihova rada je sačuvan u odlomku Liber singularis enchiridii Seksta Pomponija u Justinijanovim Digestima * od grana prava najzastupljenija su civilno, pretorsko i procesualno, a nešto manje kazneno pravo * po sadržaju i načinu prikazivanja, pisana pravna djela svrstavaju se u: # Responsa (Quaestiones) – mišljenja i odgovori o konkretnim slučajevima iz prakse # Epistolae (Disputationes) – teoretski i školski primjeri # Libri ad edictum – komentari pretorskom ediktu # Libri – Scaevolini komentari civilnog prava # Libri ad Sabinum – Sabinov sistem civilnog prava # Digesta – opća enciklopedijska djela o civilnom i honorarnom pravu (lat. digerere = srediti) # Institutiones, Regulae, Definitiones – elementarna djela za pravnu poduku, pisana sistematskim načinom, prikazuju zajedno civilno i pretorsko pravo # Pithana, Sententiae, Opiniones – priručnici za praksu * monografije, komentari djela starijih pravnika * odlomci ovih djela sačuvani su uglavnom neizravno, preko Justinijanovih Digesta, ali su dosta izmijenjeni * zato veliku važnost imaju originalna klasična djela izravno sačuvana, kojih je vrlo malo: # Gaj: Institucije # Ulpijan: Regulae (Liber singularis regularum ili Epitome Ulpiani) # Paulus: Sententiae (Libri quinque sententiarum ad filium), djelomično su preuzete u Zapadnogotski zakonik OD POČETKA PRINCIPATA DO HADRIJANA * car August pojedinim uglednim pravnicima senatorskog i viteškog staleža počinje dijeliti ius respondendi * o značenju tog prava postoje dva mišljenja: 1) dosadašnje, vladajuće mišljenje * ugledni pravnici dobivaju privilegij da njihovi odgovori (responsa) na pitanja stranaka, sudaca, jurisdikcionih magistrata imaju ugled i autoritet samog cara (ius publice respondendi ex auctoritate principis) * sudac je i stvarno i pravno obvezan takvim mišljenjem, ali ima slobodne ruke ako se responsa ne slažu * suglasna responsa (communis opinio) autoriziranih pravnika tvore ius civile i postaju izvor prava sa zakonskom snagom * drugi pravnici također mogu davati responsa, no ona nemaju takav ugled 2) novo mišljenje * responsa daju samo oni pravnici koji su dobili ius respondendi carevim odobrenjem (ex auctoritate principis) * ostali pravnici mogu se baviti pravnom podukom, sastavljanjem ugovora i pisanjem literature, ali ne mogu respondirati * responsa privilegiranih pravnika za suca su obvezna samo u slučaju suglasnosti pravnika (communis opinio) * tako princeps zadržava republikansku tradiciju, ali ju je ograničio na osobe od povjerenja iz reda senatora i vitezova * u doba principata, responsa se počinju davati i javno na Forumu u stalnim mjestima (stationes, auditoria) * od početka principata do cara Hadrijana, rimski pravnici dijele se na dvije pravne škole, Prokulovce i Sabinovce * najvažniji Prokulovc'i su: # M. Antistius Labeo – osnivač škole, zagovornik republike, ima velik utjecaj na kasnije pravnike # Prokul – Labeov sljedbenik, po njemu škola dobiva ime # Nerva pater i filius, Pegasus, Neratius, Celsus pater i filius * najvažniji Sabinovci su: # C. Ateius Capito – osnivač škole, zagovornik principata, nema nikakvog utjecaja na kasnije pravnike # Massurius Sabinus – Capitov sljedbenik, škola po njemu dobiva ime # C. Cassius Longinus – po njemu se pripadnici škole zovu i ''Cassiani; progonjen zbog zagovaranja republike # Iavonelus Priscus – obnašao visoke dužnosti pod Domicijanom i Trajanom # '''Salvius Iulianus – redigirao edicti perpetui, napisao djelo Digesta u 90 knjiga, jedan od najvećih klasičnih pravnika * predstavnike ovih škola do Salvija Julijana nabraja Sextus Pomponius – nakon toga više se ne spominje postojanje tih dviju škola (osim u Institucijama, gdje Gaj spominje da pripada Sabinovcima) * između ovih škola vjerojatno i nije bilo razlike u filozofiji i metodama, radilo se jednostavno o fizičkom postojanju dviju škola * nakon organizacija učitelja i učenika, počela se razlikovati tradicija među grupama pravnika DJELOVANJE ZA VLADAVINE DINASTIJE ANTONINA * nakon Hadrijana nestaje opreka između Prokulovaca i Sabinovaca * u ovom razdoblju djeluju dva vrlo plodna pisca: Sextus Caecilius Africanus i Sextus Pomponius * ipak, najznačajniji je Gaius * njegovo najvažnije djelo su Institucije u 4 knjige (Institutionum commentarii quattuor) * to je jedino klasično djelo koje je u cjelini sačuvano u gotovo nepromijenjenom obliku i služi kao gotovo jedini izvor za poznavanje rimskog procesa (legisakcionog i formularnog). * Institucije su napisane oko 161. g. i namijenjene su pravnoj poduci * sve pravo sistematski je podijeljeno na osobno, imovinsko i procesualno; podjela je i na res mancipi i res nec mancipi * rukopis Institucija pronašao je Niebuhr 1816. u knjižnici u Veroni, a dopune su pronađene u Kairu 1933. * osim Institucija, važna Gajeva djela su i Res cottidianae ili Aurea, no sumnja se u njihovo podrijetlo * na trodjelni Gajev sistem izrađene su kasnije i Justinijanove Institucije (osobno, imovinsko, procesno pravo - personae, res, actiones) PROCVAT ZA VLADAVINE DINASTIJE SEVER * početkom 3. stoljeća dolazi do novog procvata klasične jurisprudencije * ističu se 3 velika pravnika: Aemilius Papinianus (Papinijan) * najveći rimski pravnik, rođen u Siriji; pod Septimijem Severom bio je praefectus praetorio * smaknut je od cara Karakale 212. jer ga nije htio opravdati nakon što je ovaj ubio brata Getu Domitius Ulpianus (Ulpijan) Edit * visoki carski službenik, Papinijanov asesor * kasnije i sam postaje praefectus pretorio, a pretorijanci ga ubijaju 228. godine * napisao je komentare pretorskom ediktu (Libri ad edictum praetoris, 81 knjiga) * bio je vrlo plodan pisac – odlomci iz njegovih djela čine 1/3 čitavih Justinijanovih Digesta Iulius Paulus Edit * njegovo poznato djelo su "Sentencije" * također je bio Papinijanov asesor, a kasnije i praefectus praetorio * odlomci iz njegovih djela čine 1/4 Justinijanovih Digesta Ulpijan i Paulus su bili vrlo plodni pisci koji po broju djela daleko nadmašuju Papinijana, ali po originalnosti zaostaju za njime kao posljednji veliki pravnik spominje se Herennius Modestinus – bio je praefectus vigilum u Rimu, a živio je i u Dalmaciji; napisao je opširnu zbirku "Responsa, Regulae te Pandectae" nakon prijelaza na dominat, pravnička djelatnost se počinje razvodnjavati u sve slabijim postklasičnim kompilacijama